


John Constantine: Exorcist, Demonologist, and Master Ear Piercer

by BasilHellward



Category: Constantine (TV), Hellblazer & Related Fandoms
Genre: Don't Try This At Home, Ear Piercings, M/M, Mucous Membrane, Piercings, Swearing, Wordcount: 500-1.000, did i deliberately choose the gay ear? perhaps, hurt/comfort i guess?, more baby punk gaztantine because it's less painful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilHellward/pseuds/BasilHellward
Summary: "Oi, don't touch! You'll get it infected and ruin all my hard work.""Hard work?! You didn't even put the bloody pin through straight!"





	John Constantine: Exorcist, Demonologist, and Master Ear Piercer

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fully aware and know from personal experience that this is Not A Good Idea — don't pierce your own ears, kids. Or get your mates to do it, for that matter. Especially not with a safety pin.  
> Unbeta'd, if you see any spelling mistakes/grammatical errors, please point them out! Enjoy :)

"This isn't a good idea."

"Did mine meself and lived to tell the tale," John shrugs. "You'll be fine."

This, of course, was all John's idea. Some stupid kind of initiation into the band. Gary's the only one without a piercing, after all. John insisted that its _more punk_ to do it yourself but the truth is since he moved to London with John and his parents cut him off, Gary can't afford to get it done at a shop. So here he is, sitting on the edge of John's bathtub, holding an ice cube to his right ear. John leans against the sink holding a safety pin over a lighter.

"Ah, shit," he hisses suddenly, taking his thumb off the gas and dropping the pin. He picks it back up, sets it down on the edge of the sink, then runs his hand under the tap.

"Are you sure that's clean?"

"S'why I just burned my sodding hand sterilizing it."

"I swear to god, John, if it gets infected and they have to chop my ear off like bloody Van Gogh—"

"Do you want your ear pierced or not, mate?" John finally snaps. More softly, he adds, "You don't have to do it."

"No, I want to. I trust you."

"C'mere, then." John gently takes Gary's face in his hands and turns his head. "Move your hand." Gary does and John dots his lobe with a pen.

"I can still feel that."

"They wouldn't numb it in a shop," John points out. Gary suppresses a shiver when John brushes his hair out of the way. "Ready?"

Gary nods and takes a deep breath, steeling himself against the pain. "Do it." 

"Alright, on the count of three. One... Two..."

John pushes the pin through his ear. Gary winces and gasps, his eyes watering, and grabs John's wrist. A short stab of stinging pain shoots through his ear. It dulls to an ache that isn't unbearable after a second or two, but it still hurts. Gary takes his hand off John's arm, feeling his face turn pink, but John hadn't noticed, too busy with the piercing.

"Oops," he says casually.

"What did you do?!" Gary exclaims, straining his eyes to look at John without moving his head. John's frowning, his lips pressed into a thin line.

"It's a bit crooked but it's fine, I can fix it." 

Gary feels a tug on his earlobe like John's taking the pin out, and then another stab. "Bastard, that hurts!"

"Well, what did you expect?" John says, fastening the pin. He steps back and places his hands on his hips. "Right, all done!" 

Gary moves to stand so he can go take a look, but John stops him with a hand on his chest. "Hang on, you're bleeding a little." He grabs a facecloth, wets it, and gently dabs at the piercing. Gary hisses through his teeth, though the cold soothes it a little. "Sorry, mate. There, see? Told you it'd be fine."

John steps behind Gary while he looks in the mirror, watching his reaction. Gary sneaks a glance at John's expectant face, at their matching piercings, John's through his left ear instead of the right. When Gary raises a hand, John grabs it with his own. "Oi, don't touch! You'll get it infected and ruin all my hard work."

"Hard work?! You didn't even put the bloody pin through straight!"

"Yeah but I fixed it, didn't I? Now you're a proper punk like me," John says, grinning proudly. He presses a rough kiss to Gary's left temple. 

Gary can't help but beam back at him before taking another look at the safety pin through his ear. It looks pretty good, despite the redness and swelling. He didn't think he'd like it as much as he does, and if he's honest the pain really wasn't too bad. He might even get more, once this one's healed. "I love it," he says, taking John's hand and squeezing it. "Thanks, John."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! If you have a minute, leave a comment telling me what you thought, I'd love to know. Constructive criticism is welcome! If you don't have a minute, just leave kudos ;)


End file.
